MetaGirl Z
by iEatSnapple
Summary: Zoe McCree is a ludicrously busty, wisecracking teenage girl born with superpowers she never wanted. When disaster rocks the foundation of her humble life, Zoe must seek an unlikely ally and either embrace what she's always tried to hide, or risk losing herself in a world full of heroes.
1. Part 1: I Don't Want to Be a Hero

**MetaGirl Z**

**Part 1: I Don't Want to Be a Hero…**

"Come on! Close you stupid… raahh!" It was no use, I had grown out of this bra too. I threw it on the pile with the others and continued to search through my closet full of junk. Oh… who am I? Yeah, I guess that is kind of important. But now your first impression of me is just gonna be me talking about my boobs. Story of my life, I suppose. Let's start over! I'm Zoe, nice to meetcha! Okay, now where was I?

I dug around the closet until I came across the biggest one so far. "An E? Am I seriously up to an E?" I thought back to when my mom had handed me that bra and how she joked about the future. Saying, "It runs in the family, so you better keep it as a backup!" Well damn, who knew I'd reach that point so fast? I threw it on, periodically making eye contact with my cat Claire as I desperately struggled to secure the clips in the back. "Oh don't give me that look!" I said, exasperating as I finally managed to get them closed. "You try having a random growth spurt at 18, then I'll watch YOU fail at this." Claire put her head down smugly and continued to watch me flail around.

Believe it or not, having an abnormally large rack for a high school student wasn't the weirdest thing about me. In fact, aside from the occasional back pain and having boys gawk at me and whisper to their friends, it was about the only thing that made me feel normal. You see… I was born with super powers. At least that's what my best friend Mika called them. Then again, she was the comic book and manga geek out of the two of us, so she'd know. I guess that's what happens when you make friends with the Japanese transfer student. "Absorb the nerd culture, Z!" That's what she'd always tell me. Maybe I should have listened. Then I'd probably have a better understanding of myself...

At least I knew I wasn't alone in the world. I'd watch the news at night and see people just like me. But that's where the similarities ended. It seems like all the ones with these powers either took up lives of crime, knowing they could get away with it, or used them to help fight against those who were misusing them. I didn't want any part of either. In fact, Mika was the only other person who knew my secret. Life was stressful enough without jumping into the public eye and wearing some ridiculous outfit to hide my identity. But being a redhead with a mild case of freckles made me want to do that anyway sometimes. Hey, at least I was skinny! One less thing to cross of the list of possible taunts at school.

Now that I had found a bra that didn't crush my tiny body into itself, I removed it, dressed down into my jammies and arranged my clothes for school the next day. As I made the life-altering decisions of what would match, my phone buzzed and the picture of Mika, with her long black pigtails, silly smile and dual peace signs popped up on the screen. It was a little late for her to be calling, so I picked it up thinking it might be something important. "You've reached clothes-folding extraordinaire, Zoe!"

"Z! Turn on the news! Channel 6! They're talking about Superman!"

"Ugh, again with this? I told you I'm tired of hearing about all this crap!"

"It's not that… They're saying he's quitting as the protector of Metropolis…."

"R-really?"

I jumped onto my bed and flipped on the news. Just as Mika said, all the headlines were about Superman going into retirement after decades of protecting the city of Metropolis. The news lady giving the story sounded upset and, honestly, a little scared. After all, there may have been a bunch of "heroes" living there, but none of them could hold a candle to his power. I was even a little scared myself. Metropolis was only a few cities away from my own and with all the crazy, otherworldly things that have happened there, it made me uneasy to think it could all come this way. "So what does this mean for-?"

"Can't-talk-gotta-go-need-to-listen-'kay-bye!"

Mika cut me off and abruptly hung up. I sighed, curled my legs up and continued watching as the news lady went on. "Superman, one of the most well-known 'metahumans' and one of Earth's mightiest heroes has just publicly announced his retirement as the savior of Metropolis. No reason was given for this sudden decision and he quickly made his ascent before anyone could get a word with him."

I may not have followed the whole superhero thing like Mika did, but I did get a little choked up knowing Superman wouldn't be around anymore. He'd been protecting us all for so long, years and years before I was even born. Who knows, I might not even be alive if he weren't there to protect my family in the past. It was like seeing your favorite TV show go off the air after you'd spent your whole life watching and getting to know the characters as if they were a second family. But I think technically being a metahuman myself made it that much harder. Sure, there were other heroes like Wonder Woman and Batman. Then of course the mutant metahumans like Wolverine and Rogue. But losing one made me feel more alone than usual, especially since my powers of flight and strength were so similar to his.

I turned off the TV and fell backward onto my pillow. Of course my boobs hit me in the face like they did every other night. I turned to Claire, who had just jumped onto the bed with me. "I bet everyone's gonna be talking about this tomorrow, huh?" She meowed in response. I pet the one white spot on her dark brown fur and she began to purr at me. "I'm really glad I never told anyone else about my powers… I'm shy enough as it is without a camera pointed at me. I cuddled up to Claire, pulled the covers over my head. "I don't ever want to be a hero, Claire…." I zonked out pretty quickly, holding her in my arms..

The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon radiating throughout the house. Good old mom. For a single mother, she sure had a handle on the whole parenting thing. I'd never be crazy enough to be up that early and have breakfast done by 6 am. If I didn't have to be up myself I'd probably forget 6 am even existed. I groggily dressed myself, got ready and wobbled down the stairs. In the kitchen I found my mother humming while mixing pancake batter. Next to her at the table was… "Mika!?"

"Oh, hi Z!" Mika said with a mouthful of toast.

My mother turned around. "Hey there, sleepy head! Mika came by wait for you so I figured I'd get breakfast started."

"It's too early for Christmas…." I said, still half asleep and oblivious to what my mother had actually said.

"Z," Mika began. "I still can't believe Superman quit. Why would he do something like that knowing it's putting the city in danger?"

"Oh, come on, hon," said my mother. "If things get bad enough I'm sure he'll still be around to help out. He's just not going to be dealing with the minor crimes. Probably leave that up to Batman or the Titans. They're not all relegated to one city after all!"

Even though I was born into a world full of superheroes, it always seemed odd that we all discussed it as if it was such a normal thing. Maybe because I never really cared enough to pay them any mind as a kid. Or maybe it was because I only discovered I was a metahuman less than five years earlier. It's not like I was exposed to it in real life before that. Mom didn't have any powers and dad… Well, he died shortly after I was born But of all the things mom mentioned about dad, having powers was never one of them. In fact, it always made me question where mine came from in the first place. I was never exposed to radiation like Spider-Man. No natural mutations in my family history either. Maybe powers skipped a bunch of generations?

I finally started to wake up and join to the conversation. "So, Mika, didn't they have these heroes back in Japan? Y'know, Goku vs. Godzilla or something?"

"Zoe! Racism!" My mother shouted.

Mika laughed. "I know it's a joke, Ms. McCree. But those are just characters, Z. It'd be crazy if they were real!"

"A Saiyan fighting a giant lizard monster is crazy, but an alien superhuman from Krypton openly quits as savior of the planet and that's totally normal?"

"You're talking to the girl who's country specializes in vending machine panties and tentacle rape hentai!"

My mother finally chimed in as she put the pancakes on the table. "As much as I love discussing porn with my teenage daughter, I think we ought to keep the breakfast table strictly for eating breakfast."

"I second that!" I said jokingly. "Besides, tentacles are old news. I'm all about hermaph-" Mom glared. "Eat your pancakes…."

As Mika and I walked to school, as usual, we talked about the things we could usually only talk about in private. Mostly about my powers. It was a borderline obsession with Mika, especially since she was the only one who knew. I felt terrible. It must have killed her to keep a secret like that, but she was great at putting on a poker face about it. Our chat came to an abrupt stop when Mac, the third and oftentimes pain-in-the-ass musketeer of our little group, caught up to us. He was the quintessential "average" guy. Spiked hair and modern clothing, balanced out with extremely nerdy glasses and love of sci-fi junk. He was a good guy… when his attitude didn't need an adjustment.

"Mika! Looking lovely as ever! And D… more voluptuous than ever!" Mac always called me "D" as a joke about my breast size. "Yuck it up, asshole." I said under my breath while covering my chest. He hugged me from behind. "Aw, you know I'm just playing around!"

"I'll have you know they're Es now! So your stupid little nickname doesn't work anymore!"

"… You're right. E doesn't roll off the tongue as well. Damn!"

Mika pushed Mac aside and rushed in front of me. "They're really Es!?" She shouted loudly. I looked around and noticed a few neighborhood people stop and look at us. Of course Mika didn't take notice and began to fondle me in public. I froze up and felt my face turn red and hot as Mika went a mile a minute.

"That's amazing! You're so lucky! Japanese girls almost never get this big! Unless you count Fuko Love or Hitomi Tanaka! They're HUGE! Y'know, the gravure models that became porn stars! I wish my boobs were that big!" I grabbed Mika's wrists and took her hands away.

"Can we have even one morning where we don't discuss boobs or porn!?" Mac laughed hysterically as the neighbors awkwardly went back to their morning routine.

After we finally got to school, the place was abuzz with talk of Superman. "Geez, can you believe this crap?" I said.

"Hey, it's pretty big news," said Mac. "Not everyday we lose a hero."

"We lost Michael Jackson. He was a dancing hero."

"Yeah, and the world went absolutely bat-shit insane, dude."

"Point taken."

It was clear that people had really idolized Superman. He stood for goodness and decency in a world that ultimately lacked it. He was more than just security for people, he was an extension of what they strived to be. All heroes were in some way… Well, most of them. But I never saw it that way. The less my life revolved around my abilities, the better.

Mika and I shared both homeroom and our first two classes together. Mac was in my third, so by that point I could brush off his annoyingness with thoughts of whatever Mika and I talked about. As we left homeroom and headed to our math class, I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. It was a warm, almost sad feeling that radiated through my body. I began to feel sick, but I tried my best to keep Mika from seeing it. She had a weird tendency to overreact and worried too much when I got sick. Part of being a best friend, I guess, because I'd probably get the same way… If she ever got sick, that is. The pain got worse but I tried to ignore it and pay attention in class.

As Mr. Downs, our teacher, droned on, I started to lose focus. Was I about to pass out? I tried to keep myself alert but something wasn't right. The pain got worse and gradually reached my head. It started pounding and I felt like I was going to be sick. Mika looked over at me and noticed the look on my face.

"Z, what's wrong?" She whispered. I got up slowly, feeling a little dizzy and disoriented. Both the class and the teacher stopped and stared at me. "Zoe? Are you alright?" Said Mr. Downs. My body felt like it was on fire and I started to lose consciousness slowly but surely. I could still hear Mika yelling out to me. "Zoe! Hang on! Stay with me! Z!"

The last thing I heard was an explosion…

**Author's Note: Well, it's certainly been awhile since I've had the opportunity to write anything so I hope I'm not rusty! But I'm sure the question on everyone's mind is probably the same. "How is this a Power Girl crossover?" Well cool yo jets, my friends. It'll all become clear within the next few parts. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism where you see fit. But be gentle! I'm still getting reacquainted! ^_^**


	2. Part 2: What We Lost

**Part 2: What We Lost**

I awoke in a daze, the sound of panic around me as my eyes regained focus. My head was now throbbing and I felt exhausted. It was as if I was a robot and someone had temporarily flipped the off switch. I looked up and noticed Mika's upside down face staring down at me with tears rolling down her cheek. She had put my head on her lap and must have stayed with me while everyone else bailed. When she saw me coming to, her eyes lit up and she put her arms around me.

"Zoe! My God, I thought you were dead!" She clenched me tightly.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea! You freaked out, a bunch of explosions started going off outside and everyone evacuated. Probably to the auditorium."

"You stayed here with me? Mika, are you out of your mind!? What if something had happened to you?"

Mika looked down and wrung her hands together. I felt like an ungrateful jerk. "I-I didn't… You know I didn't mean it like that…."

"I know," she said. I hugged her again.

"It's just that…." I started. "You're not like me. I can survive crazy stuff like this. But if something ever happened to you I'd never be able to live with myself… You're my best friend." She smiled. I guess I made her feel better. I always forgot how sensitive she was.

We rushed to the auditorium and peered in through the windows on the double doors. Sure enough, there was everyone, packed into the seats like sardines. They had the news up on the big screen behind the stage. "Oh cool," I said. "I didn't know they could do that!"

"We're in a crisis and you're impressed by the stupid TV?"

"Hey, you have your hentai, I have my easily impressionable nature!"

We didn't go into the auditorium, but it didn't look like anyone had realized we were gone to begin with. Probably better that way. I didn't want Mika to get busted, but at the same time I was kind of pissed that everyone just left ME there… Bastards. But then I took notice of what was happening on the screen. We opened the doors slightly to hear and watched as eyewitnesses rambled on about seeing fireballs in the sky and being jolted out of their power-naps or some crap.

It wasn't until after they went back to the anchor desk that I heard something that made my heart sink. "On top of the strange explosions, we've received word that several metahumans, as well as many noted superheroes, experienced temporary blackouts during the chaos. It's unclear if all metahumans were affected, but officials are saying this must be more than a coincidence."

"Oh shit… OH SHIT!" I yelled as I backed away from the door.

"What!? What is it?" Mika asked. I curled into a little ball against a locker and bit my thumbnail.

"Anyone with half a brain in there is going to put two and two together now! They saw me have my little episode in class and now everyone's going to know about my powers!"

"Well… I mean, is that such a bad thing?"

"W-what? Of course it is!"

"Look at it this way. You'll be the most popular girl in school now…."

I didn't get mad. I knew she was just trying to cheer me up. But we both knew this was a disaster waiting to happen… A disaster on top of the one going on outside. The bigger question was what all of this was about. Did someone set off some kind of bomb that only affected those of us with powers? Were they trying to kill us? Trying to make us lose them somehow? I got up and tried to fly, just to be sure nothing had changed. Sure enough, I lifted off the ground and my head hit the ceiling. I never did get the hang of flying, seeing as how I tried to never use it.

"Okay, at least it didn't affect my powers." I was actually a little relieved. I may not have liked them, but they were a part of me. Mika jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me back down.

"I think we better get out of here." She said.

"Are you daft, woman? You saw the crazy ker-plosions!"

"But what if something happened to our parents?"

She was right. It was easy to be scared for ourselves and stay put, but when it came to my mom I wasn't about to sit around with my thumb up my ass.

We ran out into the streets, seeing nothing but smoke filling the air. It was hard to tell, but for the most part there didn't seem to be a lot of damage near us. Though walking around on foot was going to be impossible for us until the smoke cleared.

"Z, you're gonna have to fly us!"

"What!? Out here?"

"It's only a few blocks! Nobody is going to be outside in this. And even if they are, we'll be above the smoke so they won't spot us."

My lungs started to burn, so with little hesitation I scooped Mika up and flew up high until we were out of the smoke.

We coughed, getting the last bit of it out of our lungs, then headed toward our homes. Mika only lived a block over, so we wouldn't have to travel far from each house. I started to worry as we got closer. The smoke began to grow thicker and thicker as we moved closer to our streets. "The explosions must have been close!" I yelled, trying to make my voice travel against the wind. "You were right, it's a good thing we left!"

Barely a few blocks from our houses, a thick blanket of black smoke covered the streets. We had no choice but to go down and see what happened. We held our breaths and dove in… Then we saw it. The street came to an end behind us and, in front of us, what couldn't be less than a mile-long crater that seemed to go down for miles… There was nothing… No house. No streets, no sidewalks, no telephone wires or even grass. It was just a hole… A hole where our homes and hundred of others should have been.

Mika and I floated there, but neither of us said a thing. I don't think we knew how. I felt her tremble in my arms heavily, as if she was freezing to death. She was in pure shock. I could only stare with my mouth wide open, then I eventually felt myself shake too. The smoke started filling our lungs again, so I had no choice but to fly out and raced to the farthest area from it I could find.

We landed outside the perimeter of the disaster. I put Mika down and she immediately fell to the ground, unable to stand up under her own weight. I wanted to do something, go over and console her or something, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I just fell to me knees, feeling them scuff on the concrete and being unable to care even a little bit. Finally, Mika began to sob… loudly. I'd seen her cry before, but the emotional turmoil she was feeling made it uncontrollable.

"They're gone! ….. THEY"RE DEAD!" Mika rested her head on the concrete and clenched her fists as she sobbed. "THEY'RE ALL DEAD, ZOE!"

"I-I…." I tried to speak but the words just couldn't come… Mom was gone. So we're Mika's parents and everyone else. Our neighbors, friends, everyone who thought it might be fun to play hooky that day. It was like some horrible nightmare. I finally found the ability to speak, but all that could come out was, "Mom….. Please, no…."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't make any sounds. I looked over to see Mika curled into a ball, her back arching up and down as her sobs became quiet. This morning everything was normal, but now it was all just devastation. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to be feeling. Sadness made the most sense, but I really just wanted to Hulk-out and take the rage out on somebody. It wasn't in my nature to go trouncing people, so I gritted my teeth, raised my clenched fists and slammed them into the road. I wouldn't be surprised if the sound traveled a few miles since I left two gigantic holes under my fists.

"Z…." Mika turned to me, wiping her face. She gathered the strength to shuffle over to me and fell into my arms. We both just started crying again. There was no need to say anything else. We knew what this was, what was lost and what we would never be getting back. All we had was each other now. Our family, our homes and our lives were no more. On top of my secret being revealed to the whole school, which would quickly spread through our city, I, or Mika and I, had nothing left here. I couldn't think of a single thing to do. My mind was absolutely blank.

About an hour passed and neither of us had said anything, but we gained our composure soon after. We finally got up, looked at each other, then around us.

"What do we do, Mika?" I finally asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"Where is there to go?" She said, sadly.

"Well… I can't stay here anymore… Not in this city. Not after all this…."

"Y-you're leaving?"

"No…." I hugged Mika tightly. "WE'RE leaving."

It was abrupt, I know, but I couldn't bare to stay. Between the horrible scars we'd have to endure if we stayed and the nonstop badgering I'd get about my powers, there was no way. Besides, I had a thought I never shared with Mika that day. I knew that whatever this was had been set up. It wasn't a natural disaster, this was intentional. It wouldn't have affected us metahumans otherwise. Even though I didn't say it out loud, I made myself a solemn promise that I would find who was behind this. For the first time in my life, I was glad I had superpowers…

… because someone was going to pay for this.

**Author's Note: I think I've finally got my groove back, much like Stella! I've made myself a promise to try and crank a few of these out a week, unlike my previous stories that I've been on hiatus from for... many years now -_-;;. But I've got some pretty big things planned for Zoe and hopefully they won't all take massive depressing turns like this. Hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
